descubriendo sentimientos
by koramizuki
Summary: romeo y wendy empiesan a dascubrir sus sentimientos en una mision que hacen junto a natsu y lucy parejas:rowendy, nalu, gruvia gale jerza. Es mi primer fanfic denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

DESCUBRIENDO SENTIMIENTOS

Disclaimer: fairy tail no me pertenece es de Hiro Mashima.

Capitulo I: tres nuevas parejas

**Normal pov.**

Era una tarde normal en ft, volaban sillas, mesas, etc. Lucy y Wendy se encontraban en frente de la tabla de pedidos.

**Lucy-san, ¿ qué le parece esta?-**dice la pequeña dragon Slayer de cielo señalando una misión-**¿de qué se trata Wendy?-**pregunta la maga de espíritus**- hay que encontrar unas plantas medicinales y cuidar a dos niños por una noche , la recompensa es de 340.000 jewels.**-le responde –**si hagamos esa voy a avisarle a mira por mientras anda a preparar tus cosas, nos juntamos** **en la estación en una hora. -**Wendy asintió y se fue con Carla, mientras Lucy fue a decirle a mira-**mira voy a esta misión con Wendy y Carla.-**natsu y romeo se acercan a lucy-**lucy-nee ¿podemos ir con ustedes?-**pregunta romeo-**claro, no creo que a Wendy le moleste-**responde sonriendo-**ne Lucy y ¿de qué se trata la misión ¿**-pegunta natsu**- hay que encontrar unas plantas medicinales y cuidar a dos niños por una noche , la recompensa es de 340.000 jewels.-**le responde-**nos juntamos en la estación en una hora, lleven ropa para 2 días.-**se va caminando con plue en sus brazos.

&&&Una hora más tarde en la estación&&&

En una banca se encontraban Wendy y Carla esperando a Lucy lo que ellas no sabían era que natsu, romeo y happy también ivan .en eso se le acercan dos hombres de unos 40 años-**hola señorita,¿ está perdida?-**preguntan con aparente "amabilidad" que se notaba de lejos que era fingida se encontraban unas intenciones sus verdaderas intenciones-**¡ALÉJENSE DE ELLA!**-grita muy enojado un niño de aproximadamente unos 12 años de pelo azul oscuro **–jeje quieres pelear mocoso-** pero en menos de 5 segundos se encontraban derrotados.**-Wendy ¿estás bien? –**pregunta un preocupado romeo-**si pe..pero tenía miedo de que te hicieran algo a ti uno de ellos tenía una navaja-**dice una Wendy al borde de las lágrimas-**no te preocupes …-**le decía mientras empezaba a abrasarla protectoramente**-estoy bien y sería capaz de arriesgar mi vida por ti –**termina susurrándole eso en su oído, romeo estaba tan rojo como el pelo de erza, Wendy levanta la cabeza también estaba sonrojada pero no tanto como romeo ambos se dejan llevar por el ambiente romántico olvidándose de todo solo existían ellos dos acercándose cada vez más se unen en un tierno e inocente beso , pero para la suerte de ellos ya habían llegado todos.

**Lucy por.**

_Que fila más larga para los pasajes por lo menos natsu y hay me acompañaron, romeo se fue un poco antes para buscar a Wendy _–en eso llegan a la banca y observan todo desde que apareció romeo(natsu y romeo pasaron a buscar a Lucy por eso llegaron juntos, y cuando pasaron a buscar a Wendy ya se había ido)-**natsu ase algo**-le dije preocupada-**no romeo es fuerte-** iva a invocar a Taurus pero natsu me detuvo**-ya lo derroto – **en menos de 5 segundos . _se ven tan tiernos así (_cuando romeo abrazo a Wendy) _asen linda pareja. Vi a natsu, hay y Carla sonrojados mire a donde ellos miraban y vi a romeo y Wendy besándose O/O yo también me sonroje._

**Natsu por**

llegan a la banca y observan todo desde que apareció romeo habían dos hombres frente a Wendy y romeo empieza a pelear contra ellos **- natsu ase algo – **me dice Lucy preocupada**- no romeo es fuerte- **_yo confió en él sé que les ganara_** – ya los derroto-**dice luce como en estado de shock** ,**_se están besá sonroje_ _O/O ,ahora que me acuerdo romeo me dijo que se había enamorado de Wendy, debería hacer lo mismo que romeo con luce._

**Normal por.**

Natsu toma a Lucy de los hombros y la besa- **Carla nosotros también-**dice hay –**hay _**dice Carla sonrojada/son novios pero lo ocultan porque a Carla le da vergüenza/- y también se besan ,de la nada aparece todos los miembros del gremio silbando y aplaudiendo - **besar a sus novias enfrente de todos es de hombres – **dijo elfman pero apenas trato de besar a evergreen esta lo convirtió en piedra. Cuando las 3 parejas se separaron por falta de aire sus caras se pusieron más rojas que el pelo de erza-**Ese es mi hijo-**gritaba Makao .juvia estaba contenta por su amiga y también por ella ya que Lucy nunca fue realmente su "rival del amor", **será mejor que tomemos el tren que esta por irse**- dijo romeo tomando de la mano a Wendy y corriendo arriba del tren los demás los imitaron porque no querían seguir pasando vergüenza. Ya arriba del tren empezaron 2 nuevos noviazgos y otro se hiso público.

Fuera del tren los miembros de fairy tail se encontraban más alegres de lo normal ya que se unieron 3 nuevas parejas: nalu-rowen-happy&carla(no sé cómo le dirán a esa y el rowen no me acuerdo si era así o era rowendy.) pero cierta albina no estaba de acuerdo con el nalu .

_**Este es mi primer fanfic espero que les guste ,creo que va a tratar más de rowen que de otras parejas **_

_**Dejen rewiews (o como se escriba).**_

_**Sayonara ˄ **__**_**___


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece.

Capitulo II: Mentiras.

p.o.v. Normal:

Luego de un par de horas de viaje ya había obscurecido y todos se habían dormido excepto por dos pequeños que se encontraban demasiado nerviosos como para dormir.

**-Wendy, ¿estás despierta?**- pregunta Romeo **– Si, ¿sucede algo?**- le responde Wendy **– No…, bueno si, quería hablar sobre lo que paso esta tarde, si no te molesta claro**- le comenta Romeo con un leve sonrojo- **No, no me molesta ¿qué sucede?**- le dice Wendy con un sonrojo un poco más fuerte que el de él. **– Solo quería decirte que… que…**- Romeo no logra terminar ya que Wendy lo interrumpe**- ¿Qué….?-** pregunta algo nerviosa y su cara tenía un rojo parecido al del cabello de Erza**- Que no fue mi intensión besarte esta tarde, solo me deje llevar por el momento, discúlpame si te cause alguna esperanza**- Le cuenta al fin lo que le había querido decir, aunque su mirada demostraba lo contrario.

p.o.v Wendy

**Claro te perdono, yo igual me deje llevar. A y no te preocupes jamás me fijaría en alguien como tú-** _Aunque diga que jamás me enamoraría de ti, no creo que pudiera evitarlo eres alguien muy especial para mi aunque yo no lo sea para ti, no te conocía ese lado tan ególatra __**-**_** te agradezco que me hallas ayudado esta tarde, en algún otro momento te devolveré el favor, será mejor que lo olvidemos ¿si?**- _supongo que lo tendré que olvidar, si él no me quiere es inútil derramar lágrimas por alguien que no me ama, aunque eso no evita que sienta un gran vacío en mi__**- **_**Si**- _le escuche decir, Siento ganas de llorar, pero si lo hago frente a él se va a dar cuenta de que estoy mintiendo._

_p.o.v Romeo:_

**Sera mejor que durmamos, mañana será un largo día-** _No quería mentirle a Wendy, pero me dio miedo que me rechazara o de alguna manera obligarla a estar conmigo. Si ella quiere que lo olvide lo hare por mucho que me cueste, ya que ese fue un momento muy lindo para mí, quizás por la alegría que me dio no me haya dado cuenta de que no fui correspondido. Tengo ganas de llorar, será mejor que me duerma._

p.o.v. Normal:

Pasó la noche y a la madrugada ya habían llegado a la ciudad Alcalypha. El pequeño grupo de magos se encontraba dormido. La primera en despertar fue Lucy seguida de Wendy. **Buenos días Wendy, ¿cómo dormiste?**– Le pregunta una Lucy aun adormilada a Wendy- **Bien ¿y tú?** (Lucy le había dicho que no la tratara de usted)- **Bien, el tren se ha demorado menos de lo normal**- Le comenta Lucy a Wendy- **Si , normalmente hubiéramos llegado a medio día.-** le dice Wendy- **puedes despertar a los gatos y a Romeo mientras yo trato de hacer que Natsu despierte**- (Natsu se había desmayado poco después de que subieran al tren)- **y luego le puedes pedir a Romeo que baje los bolsos y nosotras bajamos a Natsu. – **dice Lucy organizando todo y pensando como despertar a su "amigo" peli rosa-**Sí**.

p.o.v. Wendy

_Espero que Romeo no se dé cuenta de mi nerviosismo, después de todo lo que le dije anoche era mentira.-_**Happy, Carla, Romeo despierten ya llegamos-**

p.o.v. Romeo

_Qué bien se siente despertar escuchando su dulce voz, ahh! Pero que rayos estoy pensando anoche me dejo bien en claro que jamás se fijaría en alguien como yo, no quería que amaneciera no sé cómo mirarla a la cara siento vergüenza por haberle mentido aunque no sea correspondido.-_** ¿sucede algo?**_ –le pregunto a Wendy aunque no la miro-_**Lucy-san pregunta si puedes bajar el equipaje-**_ me responde aunque su tono de voz seguía siendo dulce y tierno me pareció escuchar una pisca de frialdad en su voz-_**si no hay problema- **_luego de que le respondiera se marchó con los gatos en brazo se marchó a ayudar a Lucy._

Pov Lucy

Ahh! rayos Natsu porque tenías que enfermarte cada vez que te subes a un medio de transporte-** Happy podrías bajar a Natsu- **_JEJE se me había olvidado que Happy y Carla podían volar- _**Wendy vamos a ayudar a Romeo con el equipaje.-**

**&&&&&&casa del cliente&&&&&&**

Pov normal

Los cuatro magos y los dos gatos se encontraban fuera de la casa del cliente, Lucy llamo a la puerta y salió una mujer de pelo celeste y ojos verdes de unos 26 años con un bebe en cada brazo.

**Buenos días, ¿ustedes son los magos de fairy tail que vendrían****?**- Al ver que asentían los invito a pasar- **Pueden sentarse si desean, mi nombre es tsukime shiroho y como ya saben la misión es buscar unas hierbas silvestres y cuidar a mis hijitos. Tengo que ir a la aldea Tully a ver a mi marido que está en el hospital y no los puedo llevar**.- les dice Shiroho -**Y ¿cuáles son las plantas que hay que buscar?- **pregunta Lucy- **son estas-** le entrega una hoja arrancada de un libro-** Eso si tendrían que buscarlas antes de que me valla más o menos cuando está oscureciendo, Alguno de ustedes se tendría que quedar para que mis bebes los conozcan.- **termina de decir shiroho- **bien Wendy puedes ir con Romeo a buscar las hierbas son por lugares cercanos, si va Natsu es posible que rompa algo, además me da miedo dejarlo aquí con Romeo y se pongan a jugar o algo así-** les dice Lucy a Romeo y Wendy mientras asentían**.-Romeo llévate a Happy**- habla Natsu (por fin xD).

Natsu y Lucy se quedan hablando con shiroho mientras los demás se van a buscar las hierbas.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Discúlpenme las personas que se dan el tiempo de leer el fic por no haber actualizado, poco después de que subí el primer cap. entre a la escuela y no tuve tiempo para actualizar además tuve un bloqueo de inspiración. Gracias a Captain leon tu comentario me ayudó mucho porque me había desilusionado con lo de escribir fics, voy a hacer lo posible por mejorar mi ortografía y redacción espero que este capítulo te guste y gracias también a**____**JessyB-rabbit por agregarlo a favorito. Ya que va a terminar el año voy a comenzar a actualizar más seguido, el cap. anterior apenas tenga tiempo voy a corregir las faltas.**_

_**Dejen reviews **_

_**Sayonara =^w^=**_


End file.
